hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Linda
, also known as , is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She is a mysterious girl who works under the Arfoire group. She tries to constantly get in the Hearts'/Sisters' way in some way or another. She appears as a mini-boss throughout the game, to the point of ridiculousness and also makes small appearances in the manga with a whole bunch of Pirachu. Personality Linda talks and acts like a male, almost in a delinquent manner. She is generally rude to others and has a temper, and much like Arfoire, is a sore loser. She'll do anything to win, and will even resort to cheating without so as much as a guilty conscience. However evil she may be, Linda still has a few morals. She doesn't agree with genocide, going against her idol, Magic, and dislikes Trick's pedophilic behavior. She also decides against attacking the party after their final battle and instead choosing to leave upon realizing she doesn't even have the power to stand and even begins to realize Magic has changed over the course of the Game. She is very loyal to ASIC, trying to rebuild the organization in the True Ending. Despite their obvious bickering, Pirachu and Linda have a form of respect for one another and may consider each other friends. And also, despite being an enemy, when each landmass/set of girls made things in order to win a popularity contest, Linda was one of the only undecided people there and they all tried to force her into voting for them. Appearance Linda is a female with odd white-purple skin and ruby red eyes. Unlike her female comrades she doesn't wear makeup, but has noticeable pointed ears. She seems to lack much physical development, and has a two-pieced belly button ring consisting of silver pieces. Linda's hair is a pastel green color with few spiked bangs, mainly tucked back except for the center ones, along with spiked edging of her chest length hair, few strands fliping outward while many frame her face. Linda's attire when compared to others looks to be somewhat boyish. Wearing a big, opened gray jacket with a mouse eared hood, resembling Pirachu with white and black lining, white whisker markings and a big black mouse nose. The inside of the jacket is red colored, while it has black, spiked lining and cuffs with thin spiked white lined markings in the center. Around her neck is a black collar/choker, and she has a very small black tubetop on with X shaped strings in the middle with an opened heart on each side, one being red and the other yellow. Her gloves are black, with the under-side being red to match her jacket. She wears plain brought, baggy pants with black at the top and loose black strings. On her feet she wears black boots with strings going up the center. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2'' Linda is first encountered interrupting the group upon reaching their destination, where she was dubbed "Underling". Compa and IF stood no chance against her but before she could attack Nepgear, IF took the blow before "powering up" Nepgear, allowing her to transform and defeat the surprised Linda. After this she retreats. The group encountered her later but this time Uni is with Nepgear. They both transform and defeat her. It's then Uni finds out Nepgear transforms like her, leading her to realize she is related to Neptune and eventually splitting up from her. At one point in the game she holds Ram and Rom hostage just to manipulate them. And in another point, she disguised herself as Chika. In the Conquest ending she hurts the worn-out Vert badly and after she is beaten Nepgear kills her with no mercy. In Chapter 7 she tries to convince the resurrected CFW Magic not to commit genocide but her pleas fall on deaf ears. She becomes the target of one of Magic's attacks, fortunately Pirachu saved her. She was shocked to see that the person she looked up to is gone forever and she runs off. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Like her Hyperdimension counterpart she is an Underling, once again working along side CFW Trick. Later on she appears to be aiding the schemes of Anonydeath and Rei Ryghts. After her first defeat she later appears on R-18 Island sporting a new costume and claiming to have changed her ways to make an honest living, of course this is just a ruse so she can spike Neptune's drink with a drug that maximizes shyness. This causes her to run afoul of Iris Heart who treats Linda as her new chew toy. Abilities Linda may be very good at manipulation and disguising, considering she is shown doing both during MKII. She also wields an iron pipe as her weapon, usually held over her shoulder. Quotes *''"Killing it. What does it look like, idiot? This thing's a pain in the ASIC's %$#@, y'know?"'' *''"Yeah, the dumb blonde chick, the transforming baby, the snob, and the "wifey" musclehead."'' *''"I am the most !*&$-kickingest soldier in the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime... Linda!"'' *''"Who in the ^&%$ is this spandex idiot?"'' *''"He's...amazing, in a horrible way. Can't anyone do something about his really disturbing fetishes?"'' *''"Dude, he'd be a real bad&%$ if he didn't have such...messed up tastes."'' *''"Enemy, huh? Let's test her out... Hey, brat. Everyone wants to see you beat the crap out of your enemy."'' *''"Brainwashing, duh. The brat was so weak without any Shares, it took hold right away."'' *''"Heh, what a glorious view. A goddess destroying her own nation. This is better than viral YourTube videos!"'' *''"Tch! That was a bluff? You think you can reverse the brainwashing with a little pleading?"'' *''"Huh? Why're you screaming? Oh, come on. Don't tell me this is the "trying to come back" cliche!"'' *''"@&%, do they only drink Powerthirst or something? Frickin' marathon runners."'' *''"Don't you dare to recover from this thing so easily! You... good-for-nothing-toddler!"'' *''"Hmph. Not gonna happen', candy-cane legs. I'll just brainwash her again! Yo kid, lookit me, I got candy!"'' *''"Yeah, that's what you think! Brainwashing reinforcement, go! Check this thing out, twerp."'' *''"Check it, those dumb broads are your enemies, see? They gave you swirlies, remember? You wanna kill 'em, right?"'' *''"Huh? Wait a sec... Maybe... Hey, brats. Call me "Boss Lady.""'' *''"Hahahaha, stupid idiots! All of you! They basically brainwashed themselves! Who's an underling now, bitches!? What could be a better solution? Go and beat them to hell and back!"'' *''"Huh? A cat? I'm in a pissy mood right now. Come too close and i'll eat you." *"Gah! The Spoiled bi-I mean, you're Lastation's CPU Candidate."'' *''"Don't talk down to me, &%$#-for-brains. I've got a trump card today!"'' *''"I'm a natural-born villain!"'' Gallery File:Linda_microphone.png Linda_with_Trick.png Linda_alt_outfit.jpg Trivia *Linda resembles the character "Middle" Schooler as seen on the Megadimension VII converse menu *Often, Linda can be seen holding a yellow-orange DS-like object. *Linda is very active in comparison to her comrades. *Linda is the only main character to not have a trophy dedicated to her (unless you count Pirachu also). *Before her name was revealed, Linda was known as "Underling" and her official title is still known as this. This might be a reference to the Disgaea series, where the enemy character Vyers was referred to as "Mid-Boss" for the rest of the game after Laharl "officially" changes it. *In a recent popularity poll, Linda has come in 19th place, just beating Pirachu by 9 points. *Linda may be a fangirl for Magic, who is the personification of Fangirls/Fanboys. *Linda is one of the three members from ASIC to appear in the anime, the others are CFW Trick and Pirachu *It was rumored that she was Nepgeo, the NPC who looks like Nepgear. However, Nepgeo is still present in the Conquest Route following Linda's demise. *In Mk2/Re;Birth 2, Linda's gloves are black with the underside being red and a knuckle hole for each one, but in the manga and anime, her gloves are fully black with no knuckle holes on them. *Linda makes a cameo appearance in the end credits of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *Linda makes an appearance in NepNep☆Connect: Chaos Chanpuru as a card. Category:Female character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Enemy Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Linda Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters Category:Former Villains Category:Former Enemy characters